Problem: A jar contains $11$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $11 + 7 + 7 = 25$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $7$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{7}{25}$.